


In Every Universe

by meantforinfinitesadness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: It's a Stony one shot book thingy! I take requests if you want! drop a line @dropyoursocksgrabyourcrocks on tumblr.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah. just what the summary says

The first words your soulmate will say to you are tattooed on your body. Most are on people’s arms. Tony’s is right over his heart. Of course, his words are some he’s heard most of his life. Words that nearly everyone says to him when he first meets them.

“Mr. Stark.” Tony doesn’t even flinch or dare to try to look hopeful after Captain America himself says the words. Granted, Cap can’t even see Tony from where his face is covered.

“Captain.” He replies back, turning slightly to look at him. Tony doesn’t know what it’s supposed to feel like when you meet your soulmate.

He thought he had found one way back in college with Ty, but that ended in disaster. As did the one with Sunset. Relationships came and went and finally, he made the decision to never react when someone would say “Mr. Stark”. He couldn’t give too much of himself away (no more than he already has, at least). 

It’s not until they’re on the helicarrier with tensions running high that he and Steve finally make eye contact. Tony feels something in him shift and from the slight twitch in Steve’s brow, he can tell that something shifted for him as well.

They have no time to dwell on the feelings though, not when something explodes and Tony goes flying back and crashing into a wall. 

There’s no time to talk about it when he’s risking his life to get the rotor started back up again.

There’s absolutely no time to talk about it when he and Steve are sitting at the table, listening to Fury speak about Agent Coulson. 

They talk a while later, but not about what they felt. They talk about soldiers and Tony tries to suppress the images of events from 4 years ago. Then Tony figures out Loki’s plan, and again, there’s definitely no time to talk about it.

When Tony’s flying upwards to the portal, missile on his back, he wishes they had talked. There were things he wanted to say, things he wanted to ask. He wanted to know if Steve really felt that way about him.  _ “I know guys with none of that worth ten of you.”  _ That’s what he said, amongst other things Tony wishes he could forget. But maybe now, as his armor loses power and his eyes slowly shut, he could forget. He doesn’t want to take those thoughts with him. Not as he watches the ship explode. It’s the last thing he sees, he doesn’t want Steve’s words to be the last thing he thinks about. 

His vision goes dark.

He doesn’t know how long he was out. But, when he wakes, Steve is there, eyes bright and full of joy. He doesn’t know what it’s for, but he wishes he could make him smile like that.

So, he asks what happened.

“We won,” Steve tells him. Relief floods Tony’s body and he closes his eyes for a moment, heart still beating wildly behind his reactor. He remembers asking if anyone’s tried Shwarma, but it’s shot down in favor of getting Loki from Stark Tower. Tony agrees that maybe that’s the better way to go, but makes sure to tell them that Shwarma comes after. 

He’s helped up by Steve and he sways lightly, making a note to check for injuries when all is said and done. 

They stand around in a circle sometime later, staring Loki down and Tony smirks when Loki asks for that drink Tony offered him. 

Later, when they’re all tired and falling asleep around a table at the Shwarma joint Tony saw, he thinks about the smile that Steve had when he told Tony they had won. He was smiling before that too when Tony woke up.

His heart grows hopeful, thinking that maybe it was him that made Steve smile like that.

It’s night time in the tower when they finally sit down and talk. Everyone else is already asleep, but not Tony and Steve. They sit there, gazing out of the windows and looking at New York shining brightly. 

“I wasn’t sure it was you,” Tony says softly, head resting against the super soldier's shoulder. “I’ve heard that line my whole life, but when I saw you on the helicarrier-”

“I knew it was you.” Steve finishes for him, looking down at him, eyes crinkled with a smile.

“You’re not upset?” Tony asks because he has to. He needs to know.

“I want to apologize for what was said on the helicarrier.” Tony shakes his head.

“It wasn’t you, not really.”

“Wasn’t it though?” Tony pauses and thinks about it. It was true. Everything said that day were things they actually thought.

“Then maybe we both have some apologizing to do.” He whispers, eyes sliding shut as Steve rubs up and down on his arm. It’s comforting and grounding. 

“Yeah.” Tony hums as his thoughts start to fizz out.

“I love you.” He whispers, sleep finally taking him.

“I love you too.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Soulmate AU Wow

The abrupt change from black and white to color surprised Tony. No, he wasn’t talking about television. He was talking about his world. 

From the day you’re born, the world is black and white. The sun, though warm and radiant, looks so cold and dull in your eyes. The reason is soulmates. 

Soulmates come around randomly. You don’t know when you’re going to meet yours, you just know it’ll happen. You could meet them in your younger years, in high school, college or even elementary school. When you do meet, color swiftly invades your senses. 

Tony had heard it was overstimulating for most people, but not for him. No, when the colors returned, he paid no mind to them. He could only stand there in worry and fear as he realized what had happened. He never imagined he would meet his soulmate. It was drilled into his head during his young age that he would never find his soulmate. He would never be good enough for anyone.

And that’s the funny thing. He wasn’t good. Not for his soulmate. His soulmate who was standing right in front of him, yelling at him. His soulmate that he knew was in love with someone else.

Let’s not forget the tattoos. 

You have yours and your soulmates. Tony’s soulmate didn’t have his. Tony knew for a fact that his soulmate had been seeing color long before he was born.

That’s what the history books said. That’s what Tony believed was true.

So, with Captain Righteous standing there, face red from the force of yelling, Tony felt his heart break. 

Then, something explodes, and his mind is back in the game.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests if you want! drop a line @dropyoursocksgrabyourcrocks on tumblr.


End file.
